


Supercut Of Us

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Dasey Holiday Fic Exchange - 2020, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Panic Attacks, baby fever, casey being casey, dasey discord made me do it, derek being derek, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Their first kiss was different than he expected it to be. Not that he expected actual fireworks or anything. But maybe an explosion somewhere? Thunder? Lightening? A round of applause from the universe giving them its blessing for finally getting their shit together?But no… It was different
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dasey Holiday Fic Exchange - 2020





	Supercut Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jojrre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojrre/gifts).



> This piece was written for Jojrre for the Dasey Holiday Gift Exchange.  
> My prompts: domestic fluff so sweet your teeth would rot + Dasey over the years. 
> 
> Zero plot. Just a decade worth of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Casey was near tears. Her head felt like little hammers were tap-dancing on her temples. Her shoulder and neck were tense and she knew it wasn’t healthy, but she couldn’t stop. Instead, she pressed her fingertips against the throbbing pain in her head in hopes to relieve some of the pressure, but it wasn’t enough. She released a guttural moan, collapsing her head into her arms on her desk. She felt completely and utterly _defeated_.  
  
Then she heard her bedroom door open and felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. _No_. She simply _couldn't_ deal with Derek. Not on top of everything else. That would surely push her over the edge and into a _complete_ breakdown. She was self aware enough to know that much at least.

Slowly she lifted her head, glassy eyes glared at him, ready to kick him out of her room. But surprisingly, he didn't say a word. He hardly even looked at her as he strolled in, walking straight to her desk. And then he simply placed a large cup of coffee on her desk and _left_. That was it.

Casey remained confused staring at her bedroom door as if it would reveal his intentions. Eventually, she turned back to her desk and stared at the coffee as if it were the answer. Had he gone down to her favorite coffee shop? She recognized the cup easily...  
  
She sighed, giving into the _glorious_ temptation, and took a cautious sip. She tasted hazelnut on her tongue. Did he remember her coffee order too?

She allowed herself a small smile, holding the cup between her two hands, letting the warmth bleed into her stiff finger.  
  
Finals week was going to kill her. But at least she had coffee.

* * *

“Ok, what’s next?” Derek asked Casey as they made their way down the cereal aisle. It was rare for them to do errands together, but as luck would have it, it worked out that way. Derek pushed the cart as Casey danced around the aisle dropping things in and marking them off her little list. It was kind of _cute_. They made a good team, not that he'd _ever_ tell her that.  
  
Casey looked down at her phone. “Uhh, toilet paper and…. _Oh_! We forgot the bananas,” she confirmed, looking up at him.  
  
Derek nodded. “I’ll go get the toilet paper. You get the bananas. We'll meet at checkout?” he offered since they were in opposite directions.  
  
Casey hesitated, looking at him with concerned eyes, not taking a step in either direction.

“ _Case_?” he asked, confused.  
  
“ _You_ should get the bananas. Last time you got toilet paper, you got one-ply Der,” she cringed. “I just don't trust your judgment,” she shrugged, walking away with a little swing in her hips, dancing to the music that played overhead.  
  
Derek groaned, annoyed. But still, he enjoyed the view of the wonderful black jeans she had worn that afternoon. They molded to her body in ways he didn't know were possible.

Fine, he’d get the damn bananas. After following her all the way down to the paper products that is.

* * *

Weddings were all fun and games till you got home exhausted. Casey’s feet were _pulsing_ and she could feel the blisters forming thanks to the real pretty nude heels that she simply _had_ to wear. Her entire body was aching and a little sweaty from the dancing and the constricting spanxs that were cutting into her skin. Her head was killing her too. Partly because she was still a bit tipsy and the music was loud, and partly due to the weight of her hair pinned into an updo. She had enough bobby pins in there to pick every lock in Canada. _Twice_!  
  
The first order of business was to kick off her shoes, that was easy. And second, was to head _straight_ towards the bathroom. She knew if she dared go into her bedroom, it was game over.  
  
Casey looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked _rough_. Her makeup smudged from tears, sweat, and a long _long_ day. Her hair frizzy, but those damn pins were still tucked in there.  
  
“Here we go,” she muttered to herself, reaching up to start pulling them out one by one.  
  
“Move it, McDonald! I need to pee,” Derek grumbled, pushing his way into the bathroom. His fingers worked to unbutton his dress pants, pulling his fly halfway down.  
  
“I got here first,” she replied, no fight left in her. She was _way_ too tired for that.  
  
“What? And I have to wait till you're done with... that?” he asked, pointing at her head and her slow progress.  
  
Casey caught sight of him in the mirror. He had lost his jacket before dinner was even served. And his white shirt had been wrinkled. But even so, with his sleeves rolled up on his forearm, his silver watch glistening on his wrist, his skinny black tie hanging undone around his neck, and his freshly shaven face and haircut. Yeah, he looked absolutely _beautiful_.  
  
“Case?” he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I need to pee. Do you mind?” he asked, looking at the door. At least he sounded nicer about it.  
  
“Sure. Pee. _Whatever_ ,” she replied, as her fingers worked their way through her hair.  
  
Derek stared at her in bewilderment. “ _Seriously_?” he muttered to himself, clearly not believing it.  
“Just...” he groaned, moving behind her. “Let me do it,” he decided, standing behind her. She felt the heat roll off his body in waves, and somehow the warmth of him sent chills down her body. He was so close. Too close.  
  
It seemed that he was getting a bit pee shy? _Whatever_. Casey didn't care because his fingers worked faster than hers, pulling every pin from the back of her head that she couldn't even see. He was gentle too, not pulling on her hair as she expected him to. Plus, it felt kind of nice to be taken care of for a change...  
  
Casey sighed happily, feeling a million times lighter as pieces of her hair dripped down her neck one by one. She felt his fingers massage gently against her scalp, and practically moaned at the delicious contact. She was in heaven feeling his fingers through her hair, making sure he had gotten each pin free. He had _no_ idea how good a scalp massage felt after the day she had had.

Eventually, Derek looked away from her hair, and locked eyes with her in the mirror. Their gazes held for entirely too long. Casey noticed the flush in her checks that was certainly not her faded blush. _Crap_. Her tummy did a little flip and she just knew she was in trouble.  
  
“Thank you,” she murmured, blue eyes staring at him, not finding the will to look away. It was like he held her in place; him and his stupidly talented fingers.  
  
Derek just nodded after a moment, slipping his fingers away from her. She practically whimpered but held herself together. Derek awkwardly nodded to the door, ushering her out of the bathroom wordlessly.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Casey pushed herself away from the sink and left him to it.

* * *

On the rare occasion that Derek cooked, Casey cleaned. It was nice to sit at the kitchen table, put his feet up, drink his IPA beer and watch Casey move around the kitchen. He briefly considered cooking more, simply for the _view_ of it all.  
  
Casey must not have felt his eyes on her as she moved gracefully around the kitchen. Wiping down the stove, putting away leftovers, cleaning up the disaster that Derek had left behind. But she did it without complaint. 

Derek felt his heartbeat trip in his chest when he heard her start to hum, low and soft under her breathe. She was captivating. He couldn't look away if he tried. Not that he would. She was beautiful. And adorable? And he was in so deep he was sure there was no way back out.  
  
Eventually, he got up, clearing his throat, getting her attention.  
  
Casey turned to see him. To her credit, she only seemed a little surprised to see him standing there, staring. Still, she eyed him carefully, annoyance somewhere hidden under her features.  
  
But then he offered her his hand.  
  
“What?” she asked, confused. Her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
“Dance with me,” he explained, hand still extended out.  
  
She thought about it for a second. “There's no music,” she argued but smiled anyway. She took a step into his space, her small hand slipping into his. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
(He was in so deep.)  
  
“We’ll make some,” he reasoned. He felt like an absolute sap saying things like that to her, but she deserved all the flowery shit. She deserved the world and more. But in the meantime, he could offer a slow dance in the kitchen. 

* * *

Casey didn't care what kinds of noises were coming out of her. Pitiful little whines. Huffs of breath escaping her body. Long throaty moans of pure delight. She did not care one bit. The only thing she could think about was Derek's magical fingers pressing deep into her, massaging the places on her body that made her sing out in pleasure. He was good. Oh so very good she might even have had to admit it out loud, just to get him to do it again and again and again...

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cursed under her breath when he hit a sore spot. She didn't normally curse, but she had no control over her mouth in the moment. It almost worried her, what else might slip past her lips...

“Relax McDonald. It's just a back rub. Keep it down, would you? The neighbors are gonna get the wrong idea,” he scoffed from behind her. 

But again, Casey did not care. Because she won their bet fair and square. It was a bet she had been waiting for. Ever since he pulled the pins out of her hair and she discovered just how gentle his touch could be... She had been waiting, biding her time. And it worked out well for her. He lost their bet and had to give her a _twenty-minute massage_. And she would enjoy it for all it was worth. 

“Right...there,” she mewled when his fingers found the knot in her shoulder. The pressure of his fingertips pushing into her felt _heavenly_. The feel of his hands all over her bare skin made her tingle all over, aching for his touch. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he promised.  
  
Somehow she could almost hear the proud smirk painted across his lips. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

* * *

Their first kiss was different than he expected it to be. Not that he expected actual fireworks or anything. But maybe an explosion somewhere? Thunder? Lightening? A round of applause from the universe giving them its blessing for _finally_ getting their shit together? But no… It was different. It was quiet. Like the world decided to stand still, hold its breath for the moment.  
  
When Casey pulled away from his mouth, she just _stared_ at him. She looked... calm. At peace almost. In awe. She just stared for what felt like forever. Her lips parted, her hands cradling his face, and her eyes slowly blinking up at him.  
  
“Case?” he asked softly after a few burning seconds passed.  
  
And then everything- the world, the stars, the entirety of time and space disappeared from around them. She was on her tippy toes, pressing her mouth against his. And all was well.

* * *

 ****Why Nora and George thought it was a good idea to have a McDonald- Venturi camping trip, no one knew. But there they were, all of them, in a beautiful cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
  
They heard the sounds of nature around them, and Casey just prayed there were no bears. Eventually, she relaxed in her seat by the fire. She stared at it, mesmerized by the embers floating around in front of her. The fire was so hot it burned white with blue shadows. The crackling sounds of it were so peaceful and calming… Even the popping of the wood exploding into tiny little orange embers was beautiful. She traced the little specks floating around the fire pit till it vanished into the air.  
  
Maybe camping _was_ a good idea. Becoming one with nature and all that. Slowing down from the fast pace of everyday life. And smores. Those were also worth it.  
  
Across the fire, her eyes met Derek’s golden ones. He looked _stunning_ , the flames casting strange shadows and colors across his defined features. She was in love, she knew it then. She had tried her very best to deny that daunting fact. But it was true. She fell a little as each day went on and it was time she finally admitted it to herself, and to him.  
  
Derek’s eyes never left hers. A smile pulled across his lips right before he winked at her.  
  
The fire inside of her seemed to burn just as hot. 

* * *

Derek wasn't a bath guy. He was a shower guy. A cold shower, in and out. He had gotten used to being quick. Five-minute locker room showers mixed with living with the McDonalds had gotten him accustomed to it.  
  
But Derek was a _Casey_ kind of guy. Which meant that when she batted her pretty lashes up at him, her pink bottom lip poked out just enough... It made him reconsider his belief in a higher being. (God was a woman alright.)  
  
So, yeah, he was going to take the fucking bath with her. But he drew the line at glitter. He didn't enjoy sparkling, he wasn't a vampire. But Casey was fine with that. She had a zillion other bath time products they could enjoy together. She had these bath bombs that turned the water in all sorts of colors. How they did not get out the tub looking like smurfs, he didn't know. But that was cool. There was one that even had a ring inside of it? He wasn't sure how she found those things but it made her happy, and that's all that mattered.  
  
Every once in a while, when he was particularly tense, she’d run him a hot bath to ease his muscles. Epsom salt and eucalyptus filled the room, as steam rose in ribbons around them. And just cause, she added a couple of bubbles to the water. Her pink toes peeked out a sea of bubbles at the end of the tub. Derek thought it was impossibly adorable.  
  
He closed his eyes, letting the warm water do its thing. His fingers trailed up and down her thigh underneath the water. Not in a sexual way no. He just wanted to touch her; to feel her skin underneath his fingers. Having her in his arms, her back pressed against his chest, it just wasn't enough. It never was. Not with her. She made him greedy; needy. Things he never knew he could be.  
  
“ _Der_ ,” she called, her voice so soft and sweet wrapping around his name.  
  
He peeked open an eye and found her looking at him, with white fluffy bubbles on the tip of her nose and the cutest little smile on her lips.  
  
It was the little things.

* * *

It was Sunday night, nearly time to head to bed but Casey allowed herself _one more chapter_ of the new book she had been engrossed in all evening. That's when Derek waltzed into their living room jingling his keys in his hands.  
  
“Wanna go for a drive?” He didn't need to ask. The keys were a dead giveaway but still, she appreciated the communication. 

Without a word, she closed her book and got off of the couch. Of course, she wanted to go.

Derek loved going for late-night drives. Mostly because he loved his car, but it was their _thing_. They hardly ever had a destination in mind. It was more of a _feeling_. Late at night with very few cars on the road; it was therapeutic. 

Casey smiled watching their intertwined fingers lying on the center console. She squeezed his fingers between her own. She looked up at Derek who was focused on the road in front of them, singing the _wrong_ lyrics to whatever song was playing softly in the background. It was their little slice of perfect. 

She thought back to the book she was reading early. A beautiful love story. She wondered if they had _that_ kind of love. The kind that inspired authors to write about these characters and their intricate love stories. No, she doubted it. They weren't special. They were just Casey and Derek and that was all. But that was more than enough for her. 

There weren't any grand romantic gestures or over the top adventures. No. But maybe it was more about the moments in between. The subtle eye contact across the table during Sunday dinner with their family. The way his fingers knew exactly where to rub to ease her headaches. The way she knew when to be his peace and when to be his motivation. It was those moments that meant more to her. 

“Case,” he called her back to earth and into the moment in the car with him. 

“Hmm?” she asked smiling up at him like he put the stars in the sky because for her, he did. 

“Milkshakes?” he asked, pulling into the drive-through before she could answer. As if the answer could be anything other than yes. She nodded enthused. 

It might not be story book-worthy, but it was their piece of perfection. 

* * *

Baking soda... Is that the same thing as baking _powder_? Derek weighed his options in his head staring at the baking powder in his hands. He didn't have time to go to the store and pick up the right one and he wasn't sure if the better option was to just leave it out of the meal completely… or add it in any way?

He was a mess. A hot mess. The oven was preheating and he was running out of time and he was an idiot. He wanted to make Casey a nice meal. Something fancy because Casey had been sad... 

Quarantine plus seasonal depression were killing parts of her soul off bit by bit. He wanted to do something sweet that would make her smile. So while she did their weekly outing for groceries Derek cleaned up, hung up fairy lights in their tiny living room, and _tried_ to cook.  
  
 _Fuck it_ , he thought, leaving out the baking powder. It was the thought that counted anyway.  
  
He put his sad attempt at a chocolate lava cake into the oven and hoped for the best.

* * *

Casey loved a good red lip. There was just something about it that made her feel so _powerful_. She moved differently when she wore it and Derek _lived_ for it. That's why she often wore it on purpose. It was fun to get a rise out of him. He wasn’t the only one who could tease.  
  
That evening, somewhere between Sam's wedding ceremony and the reception, he caught her by the waist, pulling her into an abandoned hallway meant for staff. She let out a little squeak of surprise, her body slamming into his chest, but she wasn't at all upset by the change of scenery.  
  
“ _Derek_ ,” she practically purred his name. Her lips pulling into his smirk, daring him. It was wrong. Oh so very wrong. But why did it feel so good?  
  
“ _Princess_ ,” he hissed a second before he pressed his mouth against her ruby red lips.  
  
Casey made a noise somewhere between them, but he didn’t seem to care because she was kissing him back just as hard. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was well aware of the mess she was leaving on his face. But if he didn't mind… 

She pressed her body into his, feeling his hands grip her hips like lifelines. She moaned against his mouth wanting so much more.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, pulling away to catch his breath.  
  
“You’re a mess!” she scolded him, her fingers already reaching out to rub away some of the red stains on his face.  
  
“I don't care,” he reminded her, for the millionth time before bringing his mouth back down to hers.

* * *

The silence was deafening when they drove to the hotel after their reception. It was such a contrast from most of the day. From the DJ playing music to the chatter of their guests. It had been a long day. Beautiful and momentous... but exhausting as well. 

Derek squeezed Casey's left hand. Her rings sparkled in the pale light of the dark car. He was used to seeing her with her engagement ring. The simple band he had added earlier wasn't that big of a deal, but _still_. His wedding band felt strange against his hand. He wasn't used to jewelry. But Casey threatened him about losing the thing. As if he’d dare take it off. 

“You alright?” Derek asked his wife gently. His voice came out a little scratchy. He had been trying to talk over the music all night. 

But none of that mattered cause he was finally allowed to call her his wife. His wife. His _wife_! He wouldn't get tired of saying it. Not for a least the first few hundred times.

Casey’s sleepy eyes blinked up at him. She looked a little worse for wear. Her makeup was a bit smudged. Her hair was a little frizzy. Her dress wrinkled; the train filthy from being dragged on the floor all night. But still, she was _stunning…_ radiant and every other sappy adjective his tired mind could conjure up. 

“No one tells you how tired you'll be after it's all said and done,” she explained with a soft smile. “I’m itching to get out of this dress. Take off this makeup. And take a _burning_ hot shower. And then maybe my _husband_ ,” she teased putting extra emphasis on his new title, “could give me a foot rub?” she asked, looking up at him with a pout. 

Derek pretended to debate his options. His first request from his wife. “Only if we can order pizza,” he bartered. He was starving. It felt like dinner had been served ages ago. 

Casey easily agreed. “ _Der_ ,” she purred like a kitty, laying her head on his shoulder, trying her best to get comfortable.

“Hmmm?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her hair, letting his eyes drift closed for just a second. They still had a few minutes till they arrived at their hotel. 

“I'm exhausted,” she admitted.

“Yeah. Me too,” he murmured. 

“Can we maybe... consummate our marriage after a nap?” she offered, her voice just as sleepy as his. “I'd like to be, you know, _awake_ for it.”

Derek chuckled. “Later. Tomorrow. _Whenever_. We have a lifetime, princess,” he murmured before drifting off, letting the car lull his tired body to sleep.

* * *

 **  
**Casey didn’t recognize the feeling in her heart at first. Not the flutter, not the way her heartbeat increased, and her thoughts all went a little foggy around the edges. No, she thought she was starting to have a panic attack. But the fight or flight instinct never hit. Something else did tho…  
  
For the first time since getting married, Casey yearned for more. For a future with a family. Watching Derek with Sam’s daughter, the tiny little thing curled up on his chest, just flipped a switch somewhere deep inside of her.  
  
Naturally, they both talked about kids. They both wanted one or two... _eventually_. But she didn't think it would have been so soon. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted him all to herself, whenever and _however_ she wanted.   
  
But the sight of him… God, he was just so _good_ with the baby. It was unfair. She wasn’t even crying. Just cooing softly, tiny fingers reaching out to his face. Granted, Derek had always been amazing with Marti. But Casey had never gotten a chance to see him with a newborn. And there had been a reason, the universe just knew. Her ovaries, her hormones, simply could not cope with the visual.  
  
They’d have to talk about it, obviously. But talking, and ditching birth control could happen later on. They could just practice in the meantime.  
  
“Aunt Spacey,” Derek called, coming over to snuggle next to Casey on the couch with baby girl in tow.  
  
“Hmm?” Casey asked, her eyes snapping up to Dereks. She moved, giving him enough room to sit. She cured her body around his with enough space to stare at the baby on his chest.  
  
“You ok? Looking a bit spaced out,” he asked, rubbing the baby’s back gently. She was already half asleep in his arms. He was taking his babysitting duties very seriously, and Casey somehow managed to love him a little bit more for it.  
  
“I’m fine,” Casey promised, smiling at her husband.

* * *

Derek woke up to weight on his chest. A _giggling_ weight that was making all sorts of adorable cooing sounds. And then, somewhere in the background, he heard the soft sounds of his wife's voice.

“Sorry!” Casey murmured, pulling the weight, Luca, off of him. The adorable toddler curled into his mom's arms lovingly, beaming up at her like she was the sun. And Derek couldn't help but agree. 

“I turned around for _one_ second,” Casey explained, mostly to the toddler, then Derek.

Derek wiped the sleep out of his eyes, letting his vision clear and reveal his favorite view, his family. “It's fine, Princess,” Derek promised. “Wanna cuddle with daddy?” he asked his son, offering his arms out.

His son nodded with a toothy grin, reaching for him. “Da da! Da da!” He clapped his chubby little hands together in glee. 

Derek smiled, taking him from Casey's arms. “Let's take a nap buddy. Give mommy a break,” he cooed, tucking his son into his side protectively. 

Casey beamed at them, the look in her eyes crystal clear. Derek recognized that look. Casey liked to say that being a dad was Derek's best look yet. He had to agree. “Do _you_ wanna cuddle?” Derek asked his wife with mischief in his eyes. 

Casey blushed in response, always reading Derek like a book. He winked at her, offering his free hand. Maybe if Lu went down for his morning nap, they could start working on baby number two...

**Author's Note:**

> Baby fever!Casey brought to you by Dr.Cookie.  
> (If you were part of the Dasey Discord, you'd know!)


End file.
